Achette
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Nala: Population 37, mixed dwarf and human and gnome. The thorp is defended by a wooden palisade. It is governed by the local priest, a male dwarf named Vindi. There is a single tavern, The Mage's Goblet. #Antwis: Population 1700, mixed elf and human and half-elf. The town sits in the fork of a large river. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, led by a male elf named Fingilduil. Antwis is known for its marble quarry. #Lugdog: Population 1400, primarily kobold, some other monstrous races. The town is a labyrinth of winding, narrow streets and dark alleys. It is ruled by a brutal boss, a female kobold named Hildane. Lugdog has many forges, and its sky is filled with black smoke. #Tawic: Population 4700, mostly human, some halfling. The town is a labyrinth of winding, narrow streets and dark alleys. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male halfling named Hreda. The Academy of the Magical Arts is located here. #Barakzir: Population 4500, mixed dwarf and gnome. The town sits in the fork of a large river. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. The Pantheon of Eternal Light is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Lethorp: Population 3400, mostly human, some elf. The town sits in the fork of a large river. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lady Kathil Nere. #Aelford: Population 60, primarily human, some elf and half-elf. The village sits upon the banks of a stream, spanned by a bridge. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Helmerch. Aelford is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Gathela: Population 350, mixed dwarf and human. Most of the village is delved into the sides of a granite outcrop. It is governed by a council of elders, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. Gathela is surrounded by fathomless wells and mineshafts. #Nefifell: Population 45, mostly dwarf, some human. The thorp is dominated by a single tall tower. It has no local government. There is a single tavern, The Scoundrel's Alehouse. #Lurtzog: Population 1300, mostly kobold, some other monstrous races. The town is built around a great market square. It has no local government. Divindades Locais The Momentary God, visible to mortals only as a crocodile with fins like a fish. The Iron Goddess, visible to mortals only as a mother with the head of an eagle, holding a knife. Faracob, Inheritor of the Key , visible to mortals only as a mummy-wrapped master carpenter holding a trumpet. Lyonquelle, the Goddess of Healing and Summertime, visible to mortals only as a beautiful woman with the head and tail of a rat. Terdrew, the God of Joy, having the form of a boy with the head of a snake. Bervan, the God of Destruction and the Momentary God, visible to mortals only as a warrior with the face of a monkey. Pakseneleigh, Queen of Horses, seen in dreams as a queen with cold deep eyes, holding a bat. Gac, the God of Fortune and the Quartal God, seen in dreams as an armored lord with horns like an auroch. Nesta, the Goddess of Disaster, who appears as a rhinoceros with horns like a goat. Talaradasolina, the Goddess of the Earth, seen in dreams as a woman with the head of a dragon. Rodelasha, the Goddess of the Rains and Chaos, most often depicted as a howling raven with flaming eyes. Godson, the God of Wisdom and King of Lakes and Rivers, visible to mortals only as a figure with the scaly skin of a crocodile, holding a feather. Encontros